doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom the Way id Did
shareware aww fuck, it does not run under shareware version and i can't play this!!!! "You cannot -file with the shareware version. Register!" so i can't play the best doom wad because i am not having the registered version. fuck you shareware version! 12:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :This whole thread is offtopic (talk pages are for discussing how to improve the article, not for discussions of the article's subject except so far as it concerns improving the article), but: :As all experienced Doom players know, the Doom engine was deliberately designed so that mods wouldn't work with the shareware demo version; what would be the point of id releasing such a game if they didn't get their due reward for it? The commercial version (The Ultimate Doom), which has long replaced the registered version, is easily and cheaply available from Steam — and no problems with Steam's DRM either, just install the source port of your choice (I recommend ZDoom) and copy the .WAD files to its installation directory. -- RobertATfm (talk) 00:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :i know that shareware version does not run wads but i thought at least the new episode 1 from DtwiD will work but it didn't! :( :but it actually does run on doom 2! and it fucking worked! even though i don't get correct level names and endings, they are still compatible! so yeah, who is the man? :on another note, i don't want to buy from steam or other cheap stores! i am gonna either: :1) illegally download from a site which i don't want because is cheating (is like i'm playing whole doom with god mode on or making me look like a thief) :2) purchase from my local store or get from one of my friends (i am 99% sure he has a doom 1 copy and it might be full but if not i will search on stores) so this is what i'm gonna do! if he lost his copy, i'm gonna look in stores. if i can't find either, i will be DOOMed and will remain with my shitty shareware version. god damnit, it sucks ass. i really wonder how look episode 2,3 and even 4 since i've NEVER played them. i saw at youtube in speedruns and once i downloaded the full version from internet (4-5 years ago), one of my friends told me it's illegally and should i purchase the game so he told me to delete the game and well, since then, other than E2M1, E2M8, E3M1, E3M8, E4M1 and E4M8, never played doom. i only played first and last levels from these episodes because i wanted to warp dirrectly to last level, never thought to play them in order. i will do eventually when i get the game and chance. until then, i will play doom 2 wads. maybe i should stop talking. i will announce you when i get the full game 07:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC)